


Shine on in the Hearts of Men

by makeitmine



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Gen, Homophobia, M/M, Noncanonical Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeitmine/pseuds/makeitmine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cooper Anderson thought he had his life figured out: graduate high school, attend one of the top collegiate theater programs in the country, move to Hollywood, and become a star. Then his parents were tragically killed and all he was left with was his eight-year-old brother. This is the story of Cooper watching Blaine grow up and growing up a little himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shine on in the Hearts of Men

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the [Glee Reverse Bang](http://gleereversebang.livejournal.com) challenge, and boy was it a challenge, indeed. It's the most I've put into a story by FAR (about five times the length of my longest!) and it was so amazing to see how one little thing can change someone's life, especially a tertiary character we've barely seen such as Cooper. HUGE thanks go to [chosenfire28](http://chosenfire28.livejournal.com) for the inspirational [graphic](http://i.imgur.com/QKPem.png) and prompt, and to my friend Ashleigh for beta work. Title from the song "All These Things That I've Done" by The Killers.

March 2003 

Cooper sat at his desk attempting to focus on his World History essay. He was grateful Mr. Douglas honored the circumstances he’d been under the last few weeks and gave him until the Friday before spring break to hand it in. Unfortunately, that now left him two nights to write five pages on the fall of the Ottoman Empire, which he barely remembered from before...

“Coop?” Cooper heard his door creak open and a pair of small feet patter in. He looked at the clock on his computer...10:47. Well past Blaine’s bedtime.

He stood up and walked towards Blaine. “What’s up, squirt?” he asked as he kneeled down in front of his brother.

“I can’t sleep,” Blaine said. His Spiderman pajamas and hair were rumpled and his cheeks were tear-stained. “Can I sleep with you tonight, please?”

“You sure you don’t want to hop into bed with Granny?” Cooper wanted to say yes, as he had numerous times recently, yet he wanted to get to a good place on his paper before going to sleep. If Blaine slept with him, either he would be kept up or Cooper would be pressed to write it all Thursday.

He watched Blaine sniffle and attempt to hold back more tears. “But it’s Mommy and Daddy’s bed.”

Cooper’s heart plummeted once again. “I know it is, squirt.”

“I’m not allowed to sleep in it.”

“Blaine, they won’t care if you do just this once.”

“I can’t!” The sobs let loose and Cooper immediately gathered Blaine into his arms.

In the days following the tragic loss of Rick and Dianne Anderson, their sons had become nearly inseparable. Cooper found it strange; he’d just turned nine years old when his parents announced they were expecting another child. The decade age difference left him and Blaine in two different worlds. Cooper spent much of his adolescence either out with friends or performing with the Lima Youth Theater, and when he was home he preferred holing up in his room catching up on his homework or calling his girlfriend, Kristin, to playing with Blaine. He figured he’d spent more time taking care of his brother since the accident than he had in the previous five years.

Cooper ran a hand through Blaine’s dark curls in an attempt to calm him down. “Tell you what,” he said, realizing he wouldn’t get any further into his paper. “You can sleep with me again tonight, but tomorrow you should try to remain in your own bed. And if you can’t, then Granny will be glad to let you in Mommy and Daddy’s bed with her. Okay?”

Blaine nodded against his shoulder. “Okay.” Cooper lifted him into his bed and tucked him in. “I hate being sad, Coop.”

“I know you do, squirt. I hate it, too.”

“Will it ever go away?” Blaine asked.

Cooper hesitated, thinking of a way to respond without hurting Blaine’s feelings. “I think it will eventually. It might not be tomorrow, it might not be in a month, but soon we’ll be happy again.”

“How? Mommy and Daddy made me happy and now it hurts.”

Sometimes Cooper needed to remember that not only did he lose his parents, but Blaine, unfamiliar with death until the accident, was now an orphan at eight years old. His stomach knotted up at the fact. “It’ll just happen. You’ll never stop missing them. Neither will I, nor Granny, or Grandma and Grandpa. Someday you’ll have a reason to smile even when they’re on your mind.”

“You’ll never leave me like they did, right, Coop?”

Cooper squeezed Blaine’s hand. “Never ever,” he said. “Now try to go back to sleep while I change into my pajamas, okay?”

Blaine nodded and closed his eyes. Cooper dropped his hand back onto the mattress so he could finish what he needed to do. As he reached his computer to save his paper, his eyes caught the acceptance letter from DePaul University lying next to the keyboard.

It was the first time since their parents’ deaths that Cooper thought about what was going to happen next. He’d planned on sending the deposit in right after Easter, when he was going to tell the extended family about his future. Their theater program was outstanding and Cooper was certain it was the perfect first step towards becoming a Hollywood star. Plus Chicago was only a few hours’ drive from Lima so he would be able to visit a few times throughout the year.

When the paper was saved and the computer shut down for the evening, he looked back at Blaine, who had finally dozed off. Cooper wondered what would happen to them if he did leave for college in August. Blaine would be starting third grade, but he’d still have hardships to go through. He wouldn’t have anyone to make his lunch every morning, sign permission slips to go up to the Toledo Zoo, take him to soccer practice and cheer him on at games. There wouldn’t be a parent to double-check his homework every night or to answer tough life questions. If Cooper left, Blaine would most likely have to move in with Granny Jeanne or Grandpa Ed and Grandma Barbara. They all lived well outside of Lima, meaning Blaine would have to leave his friends and classmates behind.

By the time Cooper brushed his teeth and changed into a tee shirt and flannel pants, his mind was made up. He crawled into bed, leaned over, and lightly kissed Blaine’s temple.

“It’s just you and me, squirt,” he whispered before closing his eyes. “I promise to take the best care of you I can.”

\-------------------------

The conference room everyone was seated in felt stuffy. Cooper yanked at his tie to loosen it until his grandfather glared at him. “Behave, Cooper,” Edward Anderson stated. “And keep an eye on your brother.”

“Yes, sir,” he nodded. He looked next to him, where a squirming Blaine was seated. “You okay, squirt?”

“I wanna go home,” Blaine whined. He was fidgeting with the cuffs on his blue dress shirt, the same one he’d been told to wear at the funeral. “Can we go home and watch Spongebob?”

“Later, Blaine. We need to be here right now, okay?”

“Why? What are we doing?”

“Mr. Marshall is going to read Dad’s will,” Cooper said.

Blaine sat still. “What’s a will?” he inquired.

“It’s something that says that when he...” Cooper paused, knowing the words would sting both of them, “that when he dies, he wants to leave things to certain people.”

“Oh,” Blaine said softly. “Can I have his comic books?”

Cooper stifled a laugh. “It doesn’t really work that way, squirt. This is more about money, property, investments...” Us, he thought.

Barbara leaned in from the seat to Blaine’s right and took his hand. “Honey, your mommy and daddy just wanted to make sure that if anything happened to them, everything would be taken care of. This includes you and Cooper because you two are so young.”

“Grandma...” Cooper began, preparing to announce his decision. He was cut off by the entrance of John Marshall, the attorney.

“Good afternoon, everyone,” John greeted them. He shook Edward’s hand and hugged Barbara and Jeanne before he took a seat on the opposing side of the long table, facing everyone.

“I first want to state my deepest sympathies in the loss of Richard and Dianne. I had been on a number of golfing excursions over the years with Rick - Cooper, I even remember the one when he brought you along as caddy - and hearing about their deaths was a major shock. They were taken entirely too soon.”

Edward nodded. “It’s been a long month dealing with everything. Having to bury my son and daughter-in-law was always unimaginable.”

“Absolutely,” John agreed. “Now, as executor of Richard’s will and testament, I will begin reading.”

He retrieved a file folder with several documents from his briefcase, took a sip of water, and began reading. “I, Richard Edward Anderson, of the town of Lima, county of Allen, and state of Ohio, being of sound and disposing mind and memory, do hereby make, publish, and declare this to be my Last Will and Testament, hereby revoking all Wills and Codicils previously made by me.

“Article One, Declarations; I declare that I am married as of this date to Dianne Renee Anderson, nee Dianne Renee Mehaffie, occurring the eleventh of July, nineteen hundred and eighty-one. I further declare that I have two sons, Cooper Michael Anderson, born the eighth of January, nineteen hundred and eighty-five, and Blaine Devon Anderson, born the twenty-seventh of September, nineteen hundred and ninety-four.”

Cooper tuned out once John began reading the legal terms, bequeathments, and advising. Unsurprisingly, most of the financial obligations would be handed to his grandfather, a retired banker. It was when the topic of guardianship came up that he paid attention again.

“Article Ten, Appointment of Guardian; if my wife, Dianne Renee Anderson, does not survive me, I hereby appoint my mother-in-law, Margaret Jeanne Mehaffie, as guardian of person and property of each of my minor children. Should Margaret Jeanne Mehaffie predecease me...” John read.

“What if I appoint myself?” Cooper interjected.

Edward looked at him aghast. “Excuse me?”

He stared at his grandfather. “I’m eighteen now. I want to take care of Blaine.”

"Sweetie, you're too young to," Barbara said.

"Like hell I am, Grandma."

"Language!"

Cooper shook his head. "I don't care right now. The point is that I'm not letting him go."

"Cooper," Edward started, attempting to remain calm, "your father and mother made this decision long ago. This is legally binding and cannot be changed."

"So I have no say in it even if I'm no longer considered a minor?"

Barbara stood and picked Blaine up out of his chair. "Come on, honey, we should take a break and get you a cookie. I bet you're hungry, aren't you?"

"Not really, Grandma," Blaine protested, but Barbara took him out of the conference room anyway.

Once Blaine was safely removed from overhearing what was happening, Edward resumed the argument. "You're still in high school; you have a great college career coming up for you. And yet you believe you can also take care of an eight-year-old?"

"He just lost the two people who meant everything in the world to him, and now you want to uproot the rest of his life and take him away from his friends? Granny lives in Cincinnati. Why should Blaine lose everything he's ever known?"

Cooper anticipated a little bickering about his idea, but Edward refused to give in. “This is just like you, thinking you can do something outrageous that is destined to fail. Just like that time when you were eleven and said you wanted to be an actor when you grow up.”

“I do want to be an actor. I have an acceptance letter into DePaul University’s theater program at home.”

Edward sighed. “You won’t make it through a year there, Cooper.”

Cooper bit his lip. “I know, Grandpa,” he said, “because I’m going to turn it down and stay here with Blaine.”

“Unbelievable,” Edward muttered. He turned his attention to John. “Is this even allowed?”

John cleared his throat before speaking. “Mr. Anderson, with all due respect, while the nature of Richard’s will is binding and legal, your grandson does bring up a fact we had not considered.” He adjusted his glasses up the bridge of his nose and glanced back at the top of the document. “Cooper, you just recently turned eighteen, correct?”

“Yes, sir,” Cooper replied, “almost three months ago.”

John pursed his lips in thought. “Generally, the terms of custodianship would be held by what your parents decided. However, in this case, I do believe with mediation with the family court judge, we may be able to make an exception. Mrs. Mehaffie, do you object to this, since you would be the one to relinquish the rights?”

Jeanne, who remained silent throughout the debate, brushed a lock of silver out of her eyesight. “When Dianne and Rick came to me, about seven months along with Cooper here,” she began, placing a hand on his shoulder, “I felt honored and blessed to be chosen as my grandchildren’s guardian in the event the unthinkable happened. While I do agree with Ed’s objections to the idea - I believe this would be the best case scenario.”

Cooper exhaled a breath he was unaware he’d been holding in. “Really, Granny? You think so?”

“You’re absolutely correct in saying Blaine shouldn’t have to move in with me,” Jeanne said. “I can spend a few more months up here, only travel back home for doctor’s appointments and the like, and help you out until the judge hears this.

“But you have to promise me two things, Cooper. First off, you have to be one hundred percent serious about this; raising a child is a huge obligation. I know many kids your age are becoming parents and dealing with all that, but you’re running into this head-on. You’ll basically be giving up your entire _life_ to take care of Blaine. No hanging out with your friends every weekend, no spur of the moment trips to the lake, nothing that could possibly endanger your brother in any way.”

“I promise, Granny,” he responded. He wiped a tear making its way down the edge of his nose before John handed him a tissue.

Jeanne smiled at him. “Also, I want you to promise you won’t give up your education completely. I understand foregoing your acceptance now, but once Blaine is old enough to remain at home without supervision for a few hours, you should begin attending a few classes. Even if this delays your own dreams indefinitely, you’ll still need to learn.”

Cooper nodded. “Of course.” He leaned across the arm of the chair to hug Jeanne. “Thank you, Granny. And I don’t mind you staying for a bit until I can get a hang of things.”

“I know you don’t.”

“This is absurd,” Edward declared, shaking his head at the affection between his late daughter-in-law’s mother and his grandson. “You can’t think this is a good idea, Jeanne.”

She glared over at Edward. “As I said before, I’m hesitant about it. But I think you’re forgetting about the one person this decision affects more than any of us. Blaine’s grief is unfathomable, even compared to us losing our children. He needs some sort of stability in his life; his friends here in Lima, and Cooper, are that anchor.”

The anger in Edward’s eyes burned red. “Fine. Just don’t come to us when you fail, Cooper. Mr. Marshall, you may continue. I apologize for this delay.”

John nodded. “It’s not a problem. Generally the fights between family members revolve around prized antiques, so this was somewhat refreshing,” he chuckled.

Cooper hardly paid attention to the remainder of the reading. As handshakes were given at the end, Edward walked out without so much as a goodbye to Cooper or Jeanne. “Barbara,” he called sternly, “let’s go. It’s going to be a long drive back to Westerville and I’d like to be home before dark.”

“What did he say, Ed?” she asked, lifting Blaine off his perch on her lap and standing up.

“We’ll discuss it on the way home.”

After quick hugs to her grandsons and Jeanne, Barbara followed behind Edward out the door of the firm. Jeanne sat in the other chair in the reception area and began fishing through her purse for her keys.

“Why was Grandpa mad?” Blaine asked intuitively.

Cooper kneeled down in front of Blaine. “He’s still hurting from the news, just like we are, and he wasn’t quite open to my idea.”

“What idea?”

“Well, Mommy and Daddy want us to live with Granny, but I think it should just be you and me. Does that sound good?”

Blaine looked at Granny. “Just us?” he asked.

Cooper nodded. “Granny will stay a little longer, at least until I graduate. Then...then we’re on our own,” he choked out.

Blaine tilted his head contemplating the idea before smiling. “Okay.”

“Good,” Cooper smiled. He ruffled Blaine’s hair before standing up. “Now let’s see if Granny will take us to Breadstix, cause I’m hungry.”

Jeanne laughed as she stood up, keys in hand. “I think I can manage that,” she said, walking in between Cooper and Blaine and placing an arm around each. “Let’s go get you two started to the next chapter of your lives.”

=========================

November 2003

Cooper awoke to clattering and banging downstairs. It was a reminder of olden times, when his mother would spend every weekend morning taking the time to make breakfast for all four of them. Holidays offered the same; Dianne’s favorite hobby had always been cooking and discovering new recipes.

By the time Cooper padded down to the kitchen, he was struck by reality. “Morning, Granny,” he said, disheartened.

“Good morning, sweetheart,” Jeanne replied from in front of the stove. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah. Have you been up long?”

“About twenty minutes. I thought I’d give you boys a decent breakfast before I tackled the turkey.”

Cooper nodded solemnly. “Do you need any help? Mom sometimes let me do some stuff.”

“Maybe later. Right now, go make sure Blaine is up and pick out a movie to watch after you eat. I know today is going to be rough for both of you.”

He turned around in the doorway. “How did you...”

Jeanne set the spatula down and glided towards her grandson. “Do you remember the first Thanksgiving after your grandfather died, Cooper?”

“Not really, no.” Cooper was three years old when Peter Mehaffie succumbed all too early to colon cancer. He’d been too young to fully understand what was happening when he attended the funeral.

She took his hands in hers. “It was the hardest day of my life. How was I supposed to be thankful for anything when I had just lost the person who meant the most to me? We’d been together since high school. - I was your age when we married, and a year later your mother came along. For twenty-five years, until your parents got married, it was the three of us. Rick helped fill the holiday out, and so did you. And suddenly Peter was gone, and I had to go on about my life, a widow before the age of fifty.

“But do you know what I discovered that day, as your mother took care of all the cooking? Everything was fine. I still had my daughter, my son-in-law, and the best grandson in the world to be thankful for, and none of that would have happened without Gramps.” Jeanne swiped at a tear running down her cheek before stroking at the ones littering Cooper’s face. "Someday you will look back on today and realize it isn't about feeling the sorrow of loss, but about the love and memories they left you with.”

Cooper moved his arms and wrapped them around Jeanne. "Thank you, Granny. You've always known just what to say."

"Of course I do. Now go wake your brother and wash up, these pancakes are almost done."

The remainder of the morning was nowhere near as bad as he expected. He and Blaine watched _Finding Nemo_ before the football games began. Barbara briefly called to wish them a happy Thanksgiving before she and Edward, who refused to speak to Cooper, headed to his sister’s. Kristin arrived at 3, having already enjoyed the holiday with her extended family, grateful for the invitation to make her boyfriend and his brother's day a little better. She eagerly assisted Jeanne with making mashed potatoes, while Cooper and Blaine warmed the dinner rolls and set the table.

"How is school going for you, Kristin?" Jeanne asked some hours later when everyone was seated and enjoying a fresh salad.

"Very well, actually," Kristin replied. "I guess I expected to be buried under textbooks twenty-four-seven, but I am fairly certain I can get through my first semester with a 4.0."

"That's wonderful to hear, sweetie. I know how good a school Miami is."

"Oh, it absolutely is, Mrs. Mehaffie. My professors are incredibly helpful and insightful. They've made me feel my decision to go into psychology was spot on."

Cooper grasped her free hand underneath the table and squeezed it. "Anything you put your mind to you'll succeed in, honey."

Kristin smiled at him. "Thank you," she said quietly. "Do you miss it? School, I mean."

A hearty laugh escaped his mouth before he could stop it. "Not exactly. Acting, yes. Making new friends at DePaul, yes. Learning, absolutely not."

"Maybe you should come visit me for a weekend," Kristin suggested. "Oxford is just two hours away. We could hang out, meet some new people, go to the movies..."

Cooper sighed. "I wish I could, but I can’t leave my little brother behind."

"That's fine. We had fun taking Blaine out over the summer, and there's bound to be activities we can include him in before bedtime."

Jeanne cleared her throat as she loudly placed her fork in her bowl. "I think it's time for the main course. Blaine, will you help me bring the food out?"

"Sure, Granny," Blaine replied. He scrambled out of his chair, nearly spilling the still-opened bottle of ranch dressing over his sweater vest. Jeanne gathered the bowls and took them into the kitchen.

Kristin dropped her head into her palm. "Cooper, seriously, can't you make an effort for once? You haven't come to visit me at all and this is the fourth time I've come home. Don't you think it's a little lopsided?"

Cooper bit his lip. He missed going out, sure, but every time Kristin didn't get her way she painted him as the horrible boyfriend. "You're right," he said, "it is lopsided. I should forget that my parents are dead and I am now responsible for my nine-year-old brother's well-being. I should leave him alone, take a weekend off from the job that is barely paying our expenses as it is, and visit my oh-so-lonely girlfriend at college, where her biggest monetary worry is if she can pay for drinks after happy hour, provided they accept her fake in the first place."

"You don't have to be so rude about it, you know."

"I know, Kris. I'm sorry. Its just been a hell of a year."

Kristin reached up to caress his bicep. "Think about it, at least? I'm sure your grandmother would come up to watch Blaine so you can have some fun. Or you can drive to her place and drop him off first."

"We'll see." He quickly pecked her lips as Jeanne came back in carrying the turkey breast she cooked. Blaine carefully followed with the mashed potatoes. "Need another hand, Granny?" Cooper asked.

"Sure, sweetheart," Jeanne replied. "Could you grab the green beans?"

"Of course." He stood and exited the dining room to get the bowl. He brought it back in and set it on the table, as Jeanne retrieved the rolls and butter.

She smoothed a wrinkle out of her skirt as she sat back down. "Before we begin, I think we should give our thanks. It has been a rough year, having lost two people very near and dear to our hearts. However, I am thankful that I still have two beautiful, intelligent grandsons to carry on their legacy. Cooper, I worried about how you would do taking care of Blaine on your own after I went back home. Hearing that you are there for him, taking time from your job to support him at his games and making sure he’s getting straight A’s in school, it warms my heart so much. You really are your mother’s son. And Blaine, even though you lost the two people that were supposed to be there for you until adulthood, you’ve adjusted so well.”

Cooper smiled. The summer and early fall had been a disaster between starting work at the children’s theater he acted with throughout his adolescence and making sure Blaine got to soccer practice, piano lessons, and appointments with a child psychologist that the family court judge recommended. He had a routine down now, along with help from several of Blaine’s friends’ parents once Jeanne returned to Cincinnati.

He picked up where she left off. “Granny, I’m thankful for you. I could easily have crashed and burned the first weeks after graduation, trying to get an idea of how things were going to be. Even after you left, there were several meals I burned and ended up having to be replaced by dinner at McDonalds. If you hadn’t been there to help, who knows where Blainey and I would be now?”

Jeanne reached across the table to take his hand. “You are so strong, Cooper, that’s why you made it.”

“Thank you, Granny. I’m also thankful for the best little brother ever, who has yet to judge me for the mistakes I have let slip through, like being half an hour late picking you up from practice.” He rubbed the top of Blaine’s head before Blaine squirmed away from him. “And I’m also thankful for the most caring, understanding girlfriend ever. I love you, Kristin, and I miss you so much.”

Kristin blushed and ducked her head. “I love you, too,” she said.

“What about you, Blaine?” Jeanne asked.

Blaine stared at his empty plate. “I’m thankful for Cooper, and Granny, and everything. And Mommy and Daddy for everything they did before they died.”

None of the four of them were left with dry eyes after what he said. “Okay, I think it’s time for food,” Jeanne stated, taking the carving fork and pulling a slice of turkey off the platter.

=========================

February 2004

Cooper pulled into the pickup line later than he planned. A meeting with the father of his most dedicated, yet overbearing, student in his 9-12 year old group ran over time. The young girl had her sights set on Broadway, determined to be a star already despite her very minor role in the class’ production of _Annie_. Blaine was also in the group and was just happy to have been cast. Cooper saw a lot of himself in the girl, but after the past year he wondered how she would be if she got every role she wanted until she was knocked down in New York.

His eyes focused on the stream of students flowing out of Allen Elementary’s front doors. Cooper expected Blaine to be one of the first out, with the third grade classrooms located closest to the entrance. As the line drew on and finally dwindled down, Cooper began to worry. He only had a thirty minute window to pick him up and get back to finish up his weekly paperwork. He debated shutting the engine off and walking into Mrs. Edmunds’ classroom when he finally spotted a familiar blue coat and red Buckeyes hat trudging through the doors.

"Hey, are you okay, squirt?" he asked as Blaine opened the passenger door and sat down.

Blaine moaned before replying in a hoarse voice, "I'm fine."

"No, you aren't," Cooper said. He pressed a hand to Blaine's pale forehead. "You're burning up. I'm taking you to the doctor."

"No, Coop, don't bother. I'm okay."

Despite Blaine's protests, Cooper pulled away from the curb and turned the opposite direction from where he needed to turn back towards the theater. He was all too familiar with the route to the pediatrician's office that he had last been in just over a year prior, right before his eighteenth birthday.

Once they arrived and he signed Blaine in, Cooper called the theater to explain what happened. The head director, Angela, was the mother of a chronically ill toddler and understood, telling Cooper she would finish the paperwork and cover the Saturday morning rehearsal if need be. After that he texted Kristin to let her know what was going on since they had made plans for the long weekend she was spending in Lima.

He was interrupted by the nurse entering the waiting room. "Blaine?"

Cooper pocketed his cell phone and pulled an increasingly worse looking Blaine to his feet. They followed her into one of the examination rooms where she began taking Blaine's vitals. "So what seems to be the problem?" she inquired.

"Nothing," Blaine said, frowning.

Cooper chuckled at how adamant Blaine was that he wasn't sick, even pouting while the sweet lady's thermometer set below his tongue. "I picked him up from school and he was pale and had a fever."

"I see," the nurse replied. When the thermometer beepers she took it out. "101.2. Do you have a sore throat, Blaine?"

He nodded hesitantly. "It hurts to talk."

She hummed in agreement. "I bet it does. Do you mind if I take a look at it?" Blaine shook his head and opened his mouth up. As she examined his throat she sighed. "It's very red and white. Possibly strep throat. Dr. Yoshenko will probably want to take a culture." She changed points to look at his ears. As she finished she wrote a few notes in the manila folder holding the boy's medical history. "He'll be in soon, but my assumption is strep throat with a touch of an ear infection."

Cooper nodded as she closed the folder and stood to leave. "Thank you, he said.

Blaine laid down on the exam table after she disappeared. "Now do you believe you're sick?" Cooper asked.

An even smaller voice than he was used to replied. "Who's going to take care of me, Coop?"

Cooper did a double take. "What are you talking about, Blaine?"

"Mommy always took care of me when I was sick. Who will now?"

Cooper got out of the hard plastic chair he was seated in and knelt in front of the table. "Is that why you kept saying you weren't sick?" Because I'm not Mom?"

Blaine nodded, his eyes red from the tears running down his face. "You have your date tonight and won't be home."

"I'll be home, Blainey," Cooper assured him. "I may not have seen Kristin in a month, but you are much more important than she is. When we get home, I'm going to call her and cancel. I shouldn't be away from you."

They heard a knock on the door. Dr. Yoshenko had been Cooper's favorite in the practice, a stout, graying Japanese man. "Am I interrupting something?" he asked with an easy smile.

"Not at all," Cooper replied as he stood back up. "How are you, Dr. Y?"

"Pretty well, Cooper. I am sorry to hear about your parents, though. Didn't think I'd be seeing you again so soon."

He nodded. "Thank you. It's been a rough year, but I think we're finally getting used to how life is now."

"Good, good," Dr. Yoshenko replied as he read through the chart in the folder. “So, Blaine, do you mind if I take another look at your throat? I want to verify what Allison wrote on the chart before I order any tests to be done.”

Blaine nodded, more at ease with Cooper saying he would take care of him. Dr. Yoshenko looked at it for several seconds and moved on to his ears before setting his tools down and reaching for a long cotton swab. “Okay, Blaine, this may feel funny at first, but I need to touch your throat. Just squeeze Cooper’s hand if you feel like I’m hurting you, alright?”

Cooper grabbed Blaine’s hand. “Don’t worry, he won’t hurt you on purpose.”

“What if he does?”

“I promise he won’t. He never hurt me.”

Blaine opened his mouth so Dr. Yoshenko could get the culture, and the pressure of the swab made him start to gag. “That tickled,” he said between coughs.

“It usually does,” Dr. Yoshenko said. “I’m going to run the culture now and then I’ll come back to prescribe the antibiotics Blaine will need. Now, Cooper, I’ll do my best to give you the generics so you won’t spend so much. I understand this might be quite pricey for you.”

“It’s fine, Dr. Y,” he replied. “Whatever will make Blaine better.”

It wasn’t until hours later, after they stopped at the pharmacy to fill Blaine’s prescriptions, that Cooper was reminded of his original plans for the evening. The continuous doorbell ringing didn’t stop until he opened the door.

“Oh, so you are alive,” Kristin spit out.

“Shit, I’m sorry,” Cooper said, leaning on the door. “I meant to call you once we got back from the doctor’s office. I can’t go out tonight, I’m sorry.”

“And why not?” she inquired.

“Because I have a nine-year-old who has strep throat and needs to be taken care of, Kris.”

She rolled her eyes. “So what? Drug him up until he’s asleep and then we’ll go to Breadstix.”

“Seriously, Kristin?” He ushered her into the entryway as the winds picked up, not wanting her to get any colder. “Blaine is sick and I need to take care of him. I’m taking tomorrow off work to stay here with him, and probably won’t be able to do anything at all this weekend until he’s better.”

Kristin’s eyes bugged out of her head. “You have got to be kidding me, Cooper. Do you realize what tomorrow is?”

“No, honestly, I’ve been too busy with work and Blaine to think about the day.”

“You’re telling me that you forgot that tomorrow is Valentine’s Day? The entire reason I came home this weekend?”

Cooper was aware in the back of his mind. Every time he and Kristin spoke about plans for the weekend, grateful that it was followed by President’s Day and she would have a bit more time in Lima, she went on about how she wanted the previous Valentine’s Day to be topped. “Kristin, I’m sorry. I can’t leave Blaine alone while he’s sick. I’ll make it u-”

Kristin shoved him against the wall. “There is no more ‘sorry’, Cooper Anderson. Do you know how long it’s been since we’ve had a proper date? Prom night. That was nine months ago. All we ever do now is get food or come back here for a movie. Movie theaters exist for a reason, to get away from the brats for a few hours.”

“Brat?” Anger flared through Cooper’s veins and he was ready to fight back. “I’m sorry that my responsibilities as my brother’s legal guardian interfere with our love life. But calling him that was very uncalled for.”

“Oh my god, Cooper, this is fucking unreal. You don’t need to be there for him every waking moment. Just a couple hours out so I can get laid will do. You don’t know how many boys come up to me at Miami asking me out, but I have to turn them down because I have a boyfriend back home that I can never get one-on-one time with.”

“Well then, it’s their lucky day, because as of right now you don’t.”

Kristin gasped. “You’re breaking up with me? Tonight?”

Cooper nodded. “Yes, tonight. Look, Kristin, I love you. I really do. But...but ever since my parents died, things have changed. I had to grow up, not just for my own sake, but for Blaine’s. I can’t be the same guy who stays out partying until 3 AM, or sneaks into your bedroom just so we can have sex while everyone’s asleep. And for you to expect me to ditch my brother, while he’s sick, for an evening catering to your dream Valentine’s Day is pretty selfish. You deserve someone who can give you what you want, and I - I’m not him.”

She shook her head, sobbing. “Cooper, please don’t,” she begged.

“I think it’s best if you leave, Kristin,” he replied as he opened the door.

Kristin stepped back onto the porch. Cooper followed to walk her to her car but she pushed him away. “You don’t need to do the gentleman thing.”

“Can I at least hug you?”

She hesitated halfway down the walkway before turning around. As soon as she reached Cooper’s arms, he held her close and kissed her tear-stained cheek. “You’ll be fine, okay? We’re just in two different worlds.”

“I love you, Coop,” she sighed into his shoulder.

“I love you too, Kristin.” He let her go. “You’ll find someone quickly.”

Kristin nodded as she backed away. “Good luck with Blaine,” she said. She opened the door to her Civic, got in, and drove away, out of Cooper’s heart.

Cooper didn’t go back inside for another five minutes. When he reentered the living room, Blaine was sitting up on the couch, the bowl of soup he’d been eating now empty on the coffee table. “Are you okay, Coop?” he asked.

“I will be, kid.” Cooper sat down next to Blaine, who immediately hugged him. “Breakups suck, no matter how needed they are.”

=========================

August 2006

“Are you sure you want to leave us, Cooper? I don’t know if I can picture this building without your bright smile.”

The same smile took over Cooper’s face, albeit tinged with regret. “As much as it pains me to do this, it’s the right thing to do.”

It was his last day at the theater and Angela was doing everything she could to get him to take back his resignation. Cooper knew it was time to move on, though; Lima University and a degree in early childhood education were the next steps. Edward was furious the moment Cooper announced his intentions, having hoped the three years he took off from school would get him interested in business, like he majored in and his own sons followed. Instead, Cooper looked at the time spent teaching the children who came through the theater and helping Blaine excel in his classes with a newfound passion. It took an argument on the Fourth of July at their grandparents’ home to get Edward to understand how much Cooper wanted to do this.

As much as Cooper was ready for school, though, he hated having to quit his job. Edward and Barbara insisted that he leave the theater in order to focus on his classes. Unbeknownst to him, much of the money his parents left behind had been placed into three trust funds: one each to cover Cooper and Blaine’s college tuitions, and a third that was meant for everyday expenses. Cooper wondered why that money hadn’t been available the past three years, to which Barbara explained that they, along with Jeanne, wanted to make sure Cooper gained a sense of work ethic and not blow through the money in a year. At twenty-one, Cooper proved them wrong in showing he could raise his brother and was ready to go on with his life. The money by no means made them rich, but they would be able to make it through Cooper’s four years of college comfortably.

Angela picked up a silver picture frame from Cooper’s desk, one of Rick and Dianne on the cruise they took for their twentieth anniversary. “You know, the first time your mother brought you in here I was worried. A restless ten-year-old who needed time away from a frazzled mother of an infant - that usually that spells trouble for us. But you have grown so much from then and turned into a young man I am proud to have taught.”

Cooper flushed at the compliment. “Yeah, I wasn’t supposed to rub off on Blaine so much. And I wouldn’t have made it even through that first show without a director who knew how to keep me in line, who then became a mentor for me right as I needed one.”

He strolled to the other side of his desk and hugged Angela tightly. “You aren’t getting rid of me so easily, you know. Blaine will still be involved here, and I’ll always come back and volunteer if you need someone in the box office or to usher. And hopefully I will still have an invitation to Andy’s birthday party?”  
“Always,” Angela laughed. “He can’t stay away from Uncle Cooper. And of course you’ll always be welcome here.”

“Thank you, Angela.” Cooper took the frame from her and placed it in the box already nearly full of his belongings. “Hey, is it alright if I lock up? I still have a few things to finish up.”

“Of course, Cooper,” Angela replied. “Just leave the keys in the mailbox afterwards.”

Cooper nodded and hugged Angela again before she grabbed her purse. He went back through his desk and bookcase to double-check that he had everything. Sighing, he picked up the box and walked through the threshold of his office for the last time, flipping the light switch on his way out.

The corridor was deserted, with the two other directors and the receptionist having left for the day already. He smiled by Jenny’s desk; she always snuck Cooper a couple butterscotch candies during breaks in rehearsals. Charlie was the one who came down hardest on students when he was in charge of a show, but only to get them to perform at their best. They had all been a part of his life for so long he wasn’t sure how he would go about not seeing them all at least once a week.

He hesitated reaching the bottom of the stairwell. As he looked to his left, where the main doors were located, he felt a twinge of nostalgia surge through him. He then looked right, through the lobby, at the large oak double doors leading to the place Cooper knew all too well. He set the box down and quickly unlocked the doors, making his way through the sea of red seats up to the front, up on the stage. He jumped up on it with ease, slowly walking to the center and staring out into the hall.

Cooper remembered his first role clearly: a Munchkin without a line. Even then he realized he was meant for stardom. He worked hard to memorize every script, big or small, to be able to steal the spotlight whether he was the star or not. It took two years for him to admit to his parents he wanted to be an actor, which they supported as long as he got an education he could fall back on. College visits spanned across the country to the best collegiate theater programs, and three schools called him back for auditions: DePaul, Juilliard, and UNC. The moment he stepped on the stage at DePaul, he knew they were it. And then his life turned upside-down.

As much as he missed acting now, Cooper knew the dream was over. Three years out of the trade was bound to leave him rusty and unable to compete for the best roles. A year before, as Cooper began contemplating his future, he began noticing his joy with work was becoming less about being under the lights and more about motivating the children. Teaching had come naturally to him, and he realized it was what he wanted to do now. He could picture the classroom, bright and cheery, and the students all talking about how they loved Mr. Anderson’s lessons. It was the driving force to him finally deciding it was time to go back to school.

Cooper took everything in for the last time before he stepped off the stage, up the aisle, and relocked the doors behind him. It was time to leave the last piece of his adolescence behind.

\-------------------------

“Do you have your school list, Blaine?” Jeanne asked as the three of them entered the superstore. She drove up for the weekend to help the boys get ready for their respective first days of classes, as she had the previous years when only Blaine needed to worry about what supplies he needed or was missing.

“I didn’t get one, Granny,” Blaine said. He’d been moody after spending the morning at the mall shopping and not getting anything he wanted. Being dragged into Meijer to get pencils and papers made him feel worse. “They don’t give them out for middle school.”

Cooper nodded. “He’s right, Granny. He needs a bunch of folders and notebooks for his classes, possibly a binder or two, but nothing is set in stone. It all depends on which team he gets placed in.”

“Team?” Jeanne grabbed a basket from the corral and began leading the boys towards the school supplies.

“Yeah, they split the students into two teams by grade level. Sixth grade is Team Apollo or Team Mercury, seventh is Team Washington and Team Roosevelt, and eighth is Team DaVinci or Team Picasso. Basically he would spend the day with the same group of students except for like, gym and lunch.”

“Well, things have certainly changed since I was in middle school,” she replied. “What about you? Are you ready for college?”

“For the most part, yeah,” Cooper said. He started looking through notebooks to determine what he wanted to use for the semester. “Orientation was quick and simple, but it’s been so long that I may have forgotten how to study.”

“Nonsense. I don’t think that would have left you so quickly. You’ve always been a great student, Cooper. Every time your mother called me about you receiving straight As, I almost wanted to send you a check in congratulations. But she talked me out of it so I didn’t spoil you.”

“Granny, you’ve always spoiled me.”

Jeanne grinned. “I know, dear, that’s my job.” She patted Cooper’s shoulder and walked down to the other end of the aisle where Blaine was staring at binders. “Find anything you like, sweetie? What about this one?” she asked, picking up a folder with two sleeping puppies on it.

Blaine looked disgusted at her choice.. “No, Granny, that’s too girly.”

“Are you sure? I think this is great for a boy.”

“No, it isn’t.” He picked up a plain blue binder. “I want this.”

“Okay,” Jeanne said as she took it from his hand and placed it in the cart. “What about pencils? Do you want these soccer ball ones right here?”

“I’m not playing soccer anymore, Granny. Here, I want these.”

Cooper caught up to the section of writing utensils as Blaine threw a pack of basic yellow pencils into the cart. He took another one off the peg and placed them next to it. “Can’t have too many, squirt, especially if I need some for my work.”

Blaine pushed Cooper away from him. “Stop calling me that,” he said before running off.

“Blaine, wait...” Cooper began chasing after him until Jeanne pulled him back. “What? He’s being weird today.”

Jeanne nodded. “I know, dear, but just let him be.”

“Why? If I ever behaved like that, Mom would have grounded me the moment we got home. Doesn’t Blaine deserve to be treated the same?”

“Yes and no.” Jeanne moved the cart to the end of the aisle and turned out of the paths of other customers. “You were a different kid growing up than he is. Yes, some of it probably has to do with the difference in family situations, and he absolutely knows better than to act out in public. But from what I’ve seen today, Blaine doesn’t want to be seen as a little boy anymore.”

Cooper knitted his eyebrows at his grandmother. “What do you mean? He’s eleven.”

“Exactly, eleven. He’s starting middle school, he’ll be twelve next month - he’s growing up, Cooper. He’s coming into his own, finding his own tastes that make him feel older, and to have his brother still treat him as if he’s much younger - well, it’s a little offensive.”

“Granny, I’m not trying to-”

“I know, Cooper,” Jeanne cut him off. “I think he wants to prove he can be an adult now. Don’t you remember how grown up you felt when you began middle school?” Cooper nodded. “Maybe you should think about what your words are telling Blaine, then.”

Cooper bowed his head in defeat. Back before he started middle school, his father had taken the weekend beforehand to teach him all about being a man. He learned how to shave, the art of women, and the strength he needed to grow up. None of it mattered until the accident, of course, but Cooper was suddenly struck by the reality that he needed to pass those things on to Blaine. And in order to do that, he couldn’t look at Blaine as the silly little brother anymore.

He threw a pack of notecards in the basket and sighed. “Shall we go find him?”

“You go,” Jeanne replied. “I’ll be over in the shoes when you’re finished.”

It took several minutes and departments for Cooper to finally track Blaine down, in of all places the haircare section. Blaine looked like he’d been crying for some time after he ran off, and it destroyed Cooper to realize he caused that. “Hey, you alright, Blaine?” he asked timidly, afraid of any more hurt feelings appearing.

“I’m fine,” Blaine mumbled.

“No, you aren’t. I treated you like a child and upset you, and I’m deeply sorry.”

A slight sniffle escaped Blaine’s nose. “Isn’t that your job, though? You’re older, I’m younger, and that’s never going to change.”

“But you’re growing up, squ - Blaine. You’re getting too old for all these nicknames I’ve always given you.”

“Why now?”

Cooper knelt down next to Blaine. “Because I need to be a better role model for you. You haven’t had it easy the past three years since Mom and Dad died, yet I’ve only been there for you providing food and taking care of the house. You’re about to go through one of the biggest changes in your life; things are going to get so much more confusing than they already are for you. And I’m not just talking about school.”

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows. “Like what?”

“Like...” Cooper nearly flushed in embarrassment. He just realized he needed to give The Talk, and that was not about to happen in the middle of the store. “Like changes in your body, and changes in your emotions, and so much more. I’ve been through it all already so I know how to help you out if you need anything.

“Tell you what,” Cooper added, staring down the aisle at the shelves full of shaving cream and razors, “Labor Day weekend, after we’re both settled into our classes, we’re going to have a boys weekend. Just you and me. I’ll walk you through some of the things you’ll need in the future, and you can ask me any questions you might have about puberty and girls.”

“Ew, gross,” Blaine laughed.

“What? Girls? They aren’t gross.”

“Are too.”

Cooper clapped Blaine on the shoulder. “Trust me, soon you’ll be singing a different tune,” he said, to which Blaine wrinkled his nose. “You ready to go find Granny?”

“Yeah, give me a second,” Blaine said, grabbing a tube of hair gel off the shelf.

“Gel? What’s up with that?” Cooper asked.

Blaine shrugged his shoulders as he turned to leave the aisle. “I just want to try to make my hair less of a mess. Like you said, I’m growing up.”

“That you are.” Cooper followed him, wondering how he was going to survive the teenage years that were rapidly approaching.

=========================

November 2007

“Cooper, wait up!”

Cooper turned around in the threshold of his educational psychology classroom to face his friend. “What’s up, Monica?” he asked.

“Do you have time to talk?” Monica caught up to him quickly through the throng of classmates. “I just have a question for you.”

“Sure, of course.” He stepped out into the hallway and turned to her.

“I was just, ah, wondering if you had any plans for Saturday night?”

Cooper thought for a moment before shaking his head. “Nah, not really. My brother’s rehearsal for _A Christmas Carol_ isn’t until Sunday, so we should be home if you want to come over and study.”

Monica suddenly looked quite timid, a departure from her traditional bubbly personality. “That - that’s not what I meant, Coop. I was hoping you’d want to go out? Dinner and _American Gangster_ , possibly?”

“Wait, like a date?”

“Yeah, I guess...”

“Really?”

Monica reached for Cooper’s shoulder. “Cooper, come on, do you want to or not?”

“I - I don’t know? Give me a minute, okay?”

Cooper took several deep breaths and looked over Monica. She was really beautiful; cocoa skin, dark, intriguing eyes, a athletic build to her body from years of playing volleyball in high school, and a bright, infectious smile. In the two and a half semesters they’d known each other, they shared several classes along with the same major, and she had become his closest friend on campus. She would be a catch for anyone, let alone Cooper.

Therein lied his main issue: he didn’t remember how to date. The breakup with Kristin was nearly four years in the past. In that time, Cooper didn’t have much freedom to meet women due to his obligations with Blaine. Even when he and Kristin were together, they went on traditional high school dates, to parties or the woods behind North Lima High. With Blaine now in his teens, him spending time alone in the house wasn’t as big a deal anymore. Unfortunately, the implications of everything involved scared Cooper. How was he supposed to go on a grownup date, with a very grownup Monica, on such inexperience?

Before he could stop himself, he finally gave an answer. “I’d love to, Monica.”

Monica lit up in excitement. “Awesome! I’ll come over at 7, okay? I could bring my little sister along if you want Blaine to have someone to hang out with for the night.”

Cooper shook his head. “No, that’s alright. He’ll be fine by himself, or he’ll try to go to his friend Eric’s house.”

“Just thought I’d suggest it since they’re about the same age,” she replied, grinning. “I’m so happy you said yes, you know. I thought you were gorgeous the first time you walked into the intro class last fall and thought you were so unavailable.”

“Are you kidding?” he asked. “I mean...well, I have been a bit unavailable. I had a girlfriend in high school, but after the accident we drifted apart and I had to end things because we were in two different worlds. I actually haven’t been out with anyone since.”

Monica ruffled Cooper’s hair, a motion he detested but felt comforting for once. “I guess that’s explainable. But now’s as good a time as ever to hit the dating scene again, huh?”

“I guess so, and with the best girl.”

It was Monica’s turn to blush. “Thanks. I have to get to my history class before I’m late, but I’ll text you later, okay?”

Cooper nodded. “Yeah, that’s cool. I’ll see you Saturday.”

“See you. And thanks for saying yes, Cooper. It made my day.”

Monica waved as she dashed off to the history department’s building. Cooper couldn’t help but feel a weight lift off his shoulders, as if one night out with a friend - yes, one who may potentially reach girlfriend status if all goes well - was exactly what he needed after the past four and a half years of nonstop shuttling back and forth taking care of Blaine. He needed to get home and start planning.

\-------------------------

Cooper was spending too much time running around the house. Monica we set to arrive in ten minutes and he frantically kept making sure nothing had spilled on his polo shirt, or triple-checking that he grabbed his wallet and phone off the dresser. The rush seemed to be amusing Blaine, though, as he stood in front of the kitchen munching on a few potato chips.

“You need to sit down,” Blaine said. “Everything’s fine.”

Cooper shook his head at his brother. “I’m too wound up, Blaine. This is my first date in four years, if I don’t look or act perfect, it’s all over and I might lose Monica as a friend.”

“I doubt that,” Blaine scoffed.

“Hey, it could happen. And just think, in a few years’ time when you ask a girl out, you’ll probably be acting the same exact way I am making sure you don’t become an embarrassment in front of her.”

Blaine froze, chip halfway into his mouth. “Oh, okay,” he said quietly, looking down at the carpet.

That action was enough to get Cooper to stop pacing. “You okay, B?” he asked.

“Yeah, fine.”

“Blaine, I know you’re just acting now. What’s up?”

He shook his head. “Nothing. Just go on your date, I’m okay.”

“Okay,” Cooper said. “Just in case, you have my cell phone number if you need me. And I’ll leave you a twenty if you want to order some pizza.” He dug his wallet out and fished for a crisp bill, handing it to Blaine. “Now are you sure everything’s fine.”

“Yes, Cooper,” Blaine said exasperatedly. “Now get going, she’ll be here any minute.”

“Okay, okay,” Cooper said, grabbing his jacket and opening the door. “Have fun, Blaine!” he called out just before closing it behind him.

The date itself was lovely. Cooper already knew the type of person Monica was, so it made the dinner conversation flow smoothly. He entertained her with several jokes and impressions, things he’d let slip aside over the years. The movie was fantastic, as any Denzel Washington film was, but Cooper couldn’t help but let his mind wander back to the earlier incident with Blaine. It worried him, whatever was going through Blaine’s young mind, and he worried that maybe it was too soon for him to be going out and leaving him alone.

Monica noticed it on the way home. “Are you alright, Coop? You don’t seem as cheery as usual.”

“It’s nothing,” he sighed. “Just how Blaine reacted to me waiting for you this evening, that’s all.”

“You said he was going to be fine by himself, right? He’s thirteen, the same age as my sister. I’m sure the house is still standing and any remnants of a party are long gone.”

Cooper chuckled at Monica’s remark. “You’re right. I think I overreacted a little and he probably thinks I’m going to ditch him, get married, and start a family. Not that I want to right now, obviously. I mean, this was only our first date.”

“Yeah, don’t get ahead of yourself yet, boy,” Monica replied. “Give me about six months before I start picking out ring designs, okay?” Cooper looked at her horrified before she bursted out laughing. “Gotcha!”

“You’re awful, Monica. Really awful.”

“I learned from the best,” she grinned as she turned onto Cooper’s street. “Next time we should trade secrets to be more prepared.”

“Absolutely,” he replied.

Monica pulled into the driveway and shifted the car into park. “I really did have an amazing time, Cooper,” she said.

“Me too. Care to do it again, say, Friday night?”

“Friday sounds good.”

Cooper leaned in to kiss her, enveloping himself in the hint of mint lingering on her breath. “See you at school,” he said afterwards.

“See you,” Monica said just as Cooper exited her car. She waved to him while reversing out of the driveway and back onto the street. Cooper watched her drive off, a smile permanently etched onto his face, before heading inside.

Much to Cooper’s surprise, the living room light was still on and the television was playing the last few minutes of _Saturday Night Live_. He peeked in to find Blaine facing the television with a blank look on his face, like he wasn’t even noticing the sketch going on. “Hey, what’s wrong?” Cooper asked as he entered the room.

Blaine startled and stared at him. “Nothing,” he mumbled. “I couldn’t sleep.”

“I can see that.” Cooper sat down next to him. “Want to tell me what’s up now?”

Blaine shook his head. “I can’t.”

“Of course you can, Blaine. I’m your big brother, I’m not going to judge whatever you have to say. Was it about me going out with Monica tonight?”

“No...”

“Okay, good, because it’s going to happen again,” Cooper said. He pulled Blaine closer to him in a half-hug. “Now, what’s going on with you?”

“I...” Blaine hesitated, staring at his brother with his wide golden-green eyes. “I don’t like girls, okay?”

Cooper grinned. “That’s alright, Blaine. You’re only thirteen, there’s plenty of time to like them.”

Blaine squirmed out of his hold, a look of panic now on his face. Cooper was confused by the reaction until a lightbulb went off in his head, an idea that he’d never considered until now and needed to know.

“Blaine?” he asked slowly. “When you say you don’t like girls, do you mean that...you like boys?”

An eternity seemed to pass before Blaine finally, almost imperceptibly, nodded. “Yeah,” he squeaked out.

Cooper’s breath hitched. His little brother, the boy he’d raised by himself for nearly five years, was gay, and he’d basically forced him to come out. He pulled a now trembling Blaine in again. “It’s okay, it’s okay, you’re okay,” he whispered soothingly.

But he didn’t know how to go from there. The only gay person he’d ever known was Chris Latourne, a rival of his in the theater. He was the type that was out and proud, despite the turmoil he went through. Cooper knew Chris’ parents had thrown him out twice during high school, only to let him back in when he was left with nowhere else to stay. Cooper offered one time, when he was sixteen, to let Chris spend a few nights at their house before Rick put his foot down, stating he didn’t know the kid and didn’t trust that he wasn’t up to something.

On top of that, he knew Blaine probably wouldn’t have the best time should others find out. He’d seen reports by a few old friends on Facebook who’d put on _The Laramie Project_ with a college or community theater they were now involved in, which led him to researching Matthew Shepard’s story. And this was Ohio, the same state that just three years prior voted to ban same-sex marriage, a move that Cooper remembered his grandfather being proud of. Edward was against a lot of things, but this was now the most damaging should he find out about Blaine’s sexuality. And he couldn’t bear the thought of losing the most important person to him by not supporting something that would be a huge part of him in the coming years.

Cooper held on to Blaine until he was certain the tears had finished for both of them. “You know this doesn’t change anything,” he said.

“It - it doesn’t?” Blaine sniffled into Cooper’s shoulder.

“No. You’re always going to be my brother and I’m always going to love you, no matter who you love. It’s going to be hard for you if and when you tell others, which you don’t have to. People are going to hate you just because you’re gay; some of them may even be near and dear before they show their true colors. But I’ll always be here for you, defending who you love over their outdated beliefs.”

Blaine’s grip on Cooper tightened and he could hear a few sobs work their way back out. “Thank you, Cooper,” he finally choked out. “I was so scared you’d say I was stupid or something.”

“You aren’t, Blaine,” Cooper replied. “You’re still amazing, and somewhere out there is a boy who will think the same thing when you fall in love with him.”

=========================

April 2010

Cooper rushed up to the admission desk of Lima Memorial Hospital.. “Hi, my brother was brought in here? Blaine Anderson?”

The receptionist glanced up, her blonde curls bouncing around. “Blaine, you said?” she inquired as she began typing something on her computer.

He nodded. “Yeah. I received a call with no information other than he was here. He was at his school dance, so I don’t know if he was in an accident on the way home, or if something more serious happened, or...”

“Okay, okay,” she replied as she stared at the screen before turning back to him. “Are you Cooper?”

“Yes, do you need my ID or something?”

She gently smiled. “That’s fine, I can tell you’re him. It looks like Blaine is still in the ER. If you want to take a seat over there, I can make sure Dr. Batchelor knows you’re here. And if you need anything else, my name is Hollie.”

Cooper stepped back, not quite calmed down but at least assured they were taking care of Blaine. He sat down and stared at the clock, watching it tick closer to 1 AM. As much as he wanted to call his grandparents, he knew they would be furious to be woken up, especially with little to no information on what happened to bring Blaine here.

Several minutes after Cooper sat down, the doors burst open and a couple ran through towards the desk. “Jack, I can’t do this,” the woman cried out, “what if he’s gone?”

“He isn’t, Kathleen,” her husband stated.

Hollie stared at both of them. “May I help you?” she asked.

“Yes, our son was brought here by ambulance? My husband arrived at his school to find him and the boy he was with getting beaten up by some hooligans.”

Before he knew it, Cooper was out of the seat and next to the couple. “Mr. and Mrs. Kiehl?” he asked.

Mrs. Kiehl looked him up and down. “Yes?”

“Hi, I’m Cooper Anderson, Blaine’s brother. Do - what happened at the dance?”

Mr. Kiehl sighed, his face falling. “When I pulled in, Chandler and Blaine were lying on the ground covered in blood. A teacher had already called 911, so they were on their way, but the culprits had already left - and there were no witnesses, either.”

Cooper felt his heart shatter at the news. “Oh, no,” he said in an attempt to keep it together. “How bad was it?”

“There were several cuts, most likely broken bones, possibly noses...it was fairly brutal. I spent ten minutes in my car screaming after the ambulance left before I went home to wake Kathleen. Are your parents here?”

“Ah, no, they passed away seven years ago. I’ve been raising Blaine on my own since then.”

Mr. Kiehl looked amazed at that statement. “Wow. I’m terribly sorry for your loss, but you must be one hell of a man to put everything aside like that.”

“Thank you, sir,” Cooper replied. “It’s been a rough go at times, but I’m finishing up college in a few weeks. I just accepted a teaching job and will continue going to school part-time to earn my Master’s. It was a promise I made when I took the responsibility on, that I would go to college and get a good job.”

“What a brave young man he is, Jack,” Mrs. Kiehl spoke up. “And you’re still holding it together while we wait for word from the doctors...”

“Just barely, ma’am.”

Cooper chatted with Chandler’s parents for a little bit, eventually calming his mother down before one of the doctors entered the sitting area. “Doctor Batchelor?” Cooper asked, standing up.

The man nodded. “Are you with Blaine and Chandler?”

“Yes, we’re Chandler’s parents,” Mr. Kiehl answered as he helped his wife up. “How are they?”

“They’re both stable, thankfully. Chandler awoke as we were setting his arm; he received a compound fracture to his left arm which we don’t believe will require surgery, as well as a broken nose.”

“And Blaine?” Cooper asked.

Dr. Batchelor hesitated. “I prefer to give this information to his parents,” he stated.

“They aren’t here, I’m his brother.”

“Sir, hospital policy states I may only give information on a minor’s status to a parent or legal guardian. I’m so sorry.”

Cooper’s fury boiled up. “I am his guardian. As I said, our parents are no longer with us. Now, how is my little brother?”

“Oh, I’m terribly sorry, my mistake,” Dr. Batchelor mumbled as he flipped to another chart. “Ah, yes, I see here now, guardian is Cooper M. Anderson, Blaine’s brother.” He closed the folder and stared at Cooper. “Blaine has a couple of broken ribs, contusions to his face, and a concussion. We want to keep an eye on him for a few days to monitor how severe it is.”

“Okay. Thank you, Doctor.” Cooper’s nerves refused to calm down, even with the news that Blaine was alive and would survive. “Can I go see him?”

“Unfortunately, for both boys that is out of the question. Visiting hours will begin at 7:30, and even if I were to let you up to their rooms, Chandler is currently speaking with a detective to get information on what happened, and Blaine is asleep.”

“Do they know anything?” Mr. Kiehl spoke up. “I got there too late to see anything other than them lying on the ground.”

Dr. Batchelor shook his head. “The Lima Police Department will do everything they can to look into the case, however, I know just as much as the three of you do.” Cooper sensed an underlying “And I don’t wish to know anything about two gay boys getting beaten up; they probably deserved it” in the statement and grimaced.

“Well, thank you, Doctor,” Mr. Kiehl said. “I think we’ll head home and try to rest before we come see our boy.”

“Very well, then. You folks have a safe drive home.” Dr. Batchelor turned and departed back through the exam doors.

Mrs. Kiehl opened her purse, digging through it only to pull out a scrap of paper and a pen. She hastily wrote something on the sheet and handed it to Cooper. “This is Jack’s cell phone number, it’s on 24/7. If you need anything or want an update on Chandler, please don’t hesitate to call.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Kiehl,” Cooper said as he pocketed the slip. “I’m going to call my grandparents first thing in the morning to inform them of the situation, then I should be here to be with Blaine.”

“That’s understandable. You take care of yourself, Cooper, and we’ll talk later, alright?”

“You too.”

Cooper lingered in the waiting area trying to get his anger down. The sheer unprofessional behavior the doctor exhibited left a bad taste in his mouth. His job was to take care of everyone who came in, no matter age, race, gender, or sexuality. Sometimes Cooper wished he’d never grown up in Ohio and Blaine would be better in a more accepting community.

“He’s like that to everyone, not just those he disagrees with,” Hollie suddenly spoke up from the desk. “Well, actually, he disagrees with nearly everyone.”

“So I shouldn’t worry about his attitude?” Cooper asked.

“Not at all. He got on my case when he found out I had my daughter at seventeen, broke up with her father, and have made something of myself without the help of a man other than my father supporting me through college.”

Cooper made his way towards the desk. “You were seventeen?”

Hollie nodded. “Sophia is my pride and joy, and has been for five years. It’s been a struggle at times, but I would never trade one moment since her birth.”

“I know how that is. Blaine was eight when our parents died, just before I was about to leave Lima forever. When I think about what I wanted, what I expected out of my life then compared to how things are now? I laugh at those old dreams; I’d most likely be in L.A. with zero roles and zero money.”

“Acting, huh?” Hollie teased. “I wanted to be a model, globetrotting through the biggest cities for shoots and shows.” She laughed the statement off. “I gained forty-five pounds and probably a thousand stretch marks during my pregnancy, but every bit of that was more fulfilling than cameras, crazy designers, and starving myself to make it.”

“Ah, the crazy life of the famous,” Cooper sighed. “Do you get quality time with Sophia? I mean, since you’re here in the middle of the night I’m guessing it must be hard to.”

Hollie nodded, a smile crossing her face. “I work the weekend nights, freeing up my week for her. Hopefully once she’s in school full-time, I’ll have enough seniority to change my schedule around and have a daytime shift. Other than that, Grandma and Grandpa are her best friends.”

“That’s awesome. What school will she be attending?”

“Harper Elementary. I just registered her two days ago.”

Cooper grinned. “Well, hopefully when she reaches first grade she’ll have Mr. Anderson as her teacher. He’ll only be starting his second year, but I hear he’s going to be a blast.”

“I’ll have to keep that in mind, then.” Hollie glanced at the clock in the sitting area. “It’s getting pretty late. You should probably go home and get some sleep before you see Blaine - it may take more out of you if you’re not rested.”

“You’re right,” Cooper said, chagrined. “If I’m not still here when you come in tomorrow night - or tonight, I guess - it’s been a pleasure meeting you, Hollie.”

“You as well, Cooper.” Hollie scribbled a note down on her teal Post-It pad, lifted the page off, and handed it to Cooper. “And if I don’t see you when I come in, you should give me a call sometime Monday evening to update me on how Blaine and his friend are doing.”

Cooper folded the slip up and pocketed it with Mrs. Kiehl’s. “Will do, have a good evening.”

\-------------------------

The door to Blaine’s room was thrown open late in the morning and an enraged-looking Edward stormed in. “I can’t believe my own grandson is a wimp and ended up here,” he stated, “and that it took a whole day for me to find out. What is wrong with you two?”

“Good morning to you as well, Grandpa,” Cooper said as he flipped the page in the old copy of Sports Illustrated he procured from the floor’s waiting area. He looked over at Blaine, still in pain and with zero memory of the attack, who gaped at Edward’s presence.

“Well? What do you have to say for yourself, boy? I didn’t think you’d chicken out of fighting them back.”

“I wasn’t chicken,” Blaine said, barely above a whisper as the pain in his chest hindered many of his movements. “They did it so fast.”

Edward shook his head. “Nonsense. Did you start it then? Did they do something at this dance to make you argue with them?”

“No, Grandpa, they didn’t, and neither did I. Everything was fine until it ended.”

“Something must have provoked them. Did you go with one of their girlfriends or something? Because Anderson men have always had a bit of a way with the ladies.”

“Okay, maybe we should go somewhere else while Blaine rests and I’ll fill you in on what did happen,” Cooper said, throwing the magazine down on Blaine’s table. “The cafeteria has decent coffee if you’d like a cup.”

“It’s none of that fancy Starbucks crap, is it? That has ruined coffee.”

“Don’t worry, Grandpa, they just have a plain black drip.” Cooper stood up as Edward left the room. “Are you okay with me doing this?” he asked Blaine.

Blaine winced as he shrugged his shoulders. “I’d have to sooner or later.” He knew the attack meant having to come out to and possibly losing the only links left to their father. Jeanne had been informed the summer before he began high school, and she let her disappointment run the course as she realized it didn’t change Blaine at all.

Cooper ushered Edward down to the first floor and grabbed two cups of coffee and a sandwich, knowing he would still eat whatever Blaine couldn’t finish when lunch was brought to him. After paying, he strolled to a table off to the side of the dining area where he sat down, Edward taking the chair on the other side.

“Grandpa, I’m sorry I didn’t call earlier yesterday,” Cooper began, tearing the crust off the wheat bread. “I hardly slept after I returned home from here Saturday night, called Granny at like 6:30 in the morning, and she told me not to do anything else until she arrived. It slipped through my mind between the doctors updating us and trying to get anything from Blaine once he woke up, and the police coming in...”

“Police? Why were they here?” Edward interrupted.

Cooper looked down at the resin table. “Because they consider this a hate crime. Blaine...he went to the dance with another boy.”

“What, they went stag?”

“No, not really. They went as dates. Blaine’s gay, Grandpa, and that’s the reason he was beaten up.”

“Shit,” Edward muttered under his breath, dropping his forehead into the palm of his hand.

“I know, it was horrifying once I found out what happened from Chandler’s father. I ju-”

Edward cut him off. “It’s no wonder the attack happened then if he’s a fag.”

Cooper blanched back. “Excuse me?”

“This explains everything. The kid had to grow up without a proper male role model and now look at him, prancing around, thinking boys are better for him than girls. He’ll get his act together now.”

“Okay, number one? If Mom and Dad were alive, Blaine would still be gay.”

“Fat chance,” Edward scoffed. “Rick would never have allowed that to happen in his house.”

“Two,” Cooper went on, ignoring the comment, “criticizing me for how I brought him up isn’t going to do a damn thing. He’s a straight-A student, very involved in the theater and High Notes, he’d even been thinking about volunteering as a peer mentor at one of the elementary schools next year.”

“Arts, of course, that’ll do it.”

“I spent eight years at the same damn theater, Grandpa, and then another three afterwards working there, and _I’m_ straight. As I said, nothing has any effect on Blaine’s sexuality, whether you think it does or not.”

Edward sighed and rubbed his eyebrows. He took a sip of his coffee, set it down, and stared into Cooper’s eyes. “I always knew this was a bad idea. For the past seven years, he’s been without a father figure and now look. He needs a fresh start, one where he’ll be groomed to be a proper man, one that I kept pushing when you came of age.”

“Don’t worry, he’s not going back to North Lima,” Cooper said after swallowing the bite in his mouth. “Granny and I discussed this yesterday while Blaine napped. There’s another high school, William McKinley, that he’ll be transferring to in the fall.”

“Absolutely not,” Edward shouted. “He’ll be coming to Dalton Academy next year.”

Cooper dropped the remainder of his sandwich. “Excuse me?”

“It’s a very prestigious school, Cooper. I’m a proud graduate of Dalton, as were your father and uncles, and I hoped you would have been. I can speak to the headmaster there about getting Blaine set up for his sophomore year, I’ll be glad to pay the tuition so you don’t have to dip into the college fund to furnish it...”

The words flew through Cooper’s mind and made him furious. “Isn’t that an all boys school? Wouldn’t that be the exact opposite of what you want?”

“At Dalton, your brother will learn about respect, leadership, and honor. They’ll snap him out of this...this spell he’s under right now. He can meet a lovely lady at Crawford Country-Day, the sister school, and realize he’s been terribly mistaken about his desires all along.”

“That’s not going to happen. Blaine isn’t going through some phase that can be broken by the sight of some boobs. He’s gay; he’s always been gay, and anything you think you can do to change it - which, by the way, would need my permission as his guardian, and you do not have - will not help.”

“Fine, then,” Edward said through tight lips. He stood up and took his blazer off the back of the chair.

“Where are you going?” Cooper asked.

“Home. I’m going to let Barbara know that today, she lost her two favorite grandsons.” Without a glance back and Cooper, Edward departed the cafeteria.

Cooper felt weighed down by an anchor. He could barely move as he processed what happened. He watched his grandfather walk out of his life, out of Blaine’s life, because he couldn’t grasp the fact of someone loving their own gender instead of the opposite one. A tear escaped his eye and made its way down the side of his face, quickly followed by another. Cooper wiped them away, picked up the remainder of his sandwich and coffee, and threw them out on his way back to Blaine’s room.

When he got off the elevator on the third floor, he passed the nurses’ station and paused, taking his phone out. He quickly typed a message on it _Hi, this is Cooper, Blaine is doing much better and may go home Wednesday_ before sending it to the newest number, added in the moment he’d returned home in the wee hours of Sunday. Because he may have lost someone from his life that day, but he was sure Hollie would be there to lend an ear.

Blaine sat up as much as he could when Cooper finally came in. “What happened?” he asked.

Cooper could only shake his head. “I don’t want to discuss it.” He padded to the edge of the bed, sat down, and held a now-trembling Blaine. “I’m sorry, Blaine. I’m sorry for everything.”

“Don’t be,” Blaine choked out. “It’s not your fault he’s an asshole.”

“I know. I just hope he realizes how much he’s going to miss out on without us around.”

When an orderly stopped in fifteen minutes later with Blaine’s lunch, the brothers had dozed off, still clinging to each other, lifelines holding on to their only threads.

=========================

October 2010

The drive between Harper Elementary and McKinley High was only five minutes, but it felt like an eternity for Cooper to get there. He was terrified when Mrs. McMahan informed him about the phone call that Blaine had been in an incident with a football player. The recovery from the attack, at least mentally, was still ongoing, and for the first few months of the school year, it seemed Blaine was having a much more enjoyable time. He’d joined their glee club, the New Directions, right away, and befriended the other boy that joined at the same time. In fact, Sam Evans was a football player, so how did a teammate of his get to Blaine?

He arrived at the school and found his way to Principal Figgins’ office, where a snarling blonde woman in a tracksuit sat at his desk. Blaine was seated in a chair directly across from her. On the sofa near the wall were a stout, graying man and a hulk of a teenager wearing a letterman jacket and holding an icepack to his nose.

“Ah, you must be the brother of Elijah Wood’s body double,” the woman said. “Please, have a seat.”

Cooper sat down, confused at what she called Blaine. “Um, thank you. May I ask where Principal Figgins is?”

“Wherever he is is irrelevant,” she quipped. He noticed the name placard on the desk now read _Sue Sylvester_. “It seems that your sibling decided to give David Karofsky a nose job in the hallway earlier today.”

“Excuse me?”

The man stood up from the couch to shake Cooper’s hand. “Cooper, Paul Karofsky, and my son Dave. Blaine punched him between sixth and seventh periods today, thus leaving Dave with a bloody nose.”

“Blaine, seriously?” Cooper shouted. “Why would you _ever_ think of doing something like that? Do you know how much trouble you’re going to be in for this?”

Blaine cowered lower in the seat. “He deserved it,” he grumbled.

“I doubt that’s actually true.”

Dave chuckled, still holding his head up. “It was completely unprovoked. I did nothing to let this geek throw a fist at me.”

“Ms. Sylvester, I-” Cooper began before being cut off.

“It’s Coach Sylvester, thank you.”

He nodded. “Coach Sylvester, and Mr. Karofsky, I am deeply sorry for what happened. I’ve never given any reason for Blaine to think violence is necessary, and I will make sure that he is punished as a result.”

Paul nodded. “Thank you, Mr. Anderson. I’m glad to see you taking responsibility for this. I know it can be difficult taking care of him on your own, and I commend you for taking on that responsibility.”

“Thank you.”

“Well, if we’re done with the Full House moment, we can continue on,” Coach Sylvester said, looking disgusted. “School rules state that Young Burt Reynolds be suspended for three days for his Muhammad Ali impersonation. This will start tomorrow, meaning he will not be allowed back until next Wednesday. Do you understand?”

Cooper nodded. “I do. And I’m very sorry this did happen. Blaine is not someone who acts out like this, and I will make sure it does not happen again.”

“Please do. Now, I would appreciate if you left my temporary office so I can begin moving my belongings in to replace Principal Figgins.”

He raised an eyebrow but didn’t question her. “Come on, Blaine,” he said standing up.

Blaine was unusually quiet the entire drive home. He sulked and stared out the window, refusing to answer any question Cooper asked. It wasn’t until they stepped inside the house that he finally opened up.

“Karofsky’s an asshole.”

“Okay, but that still doesn’t excuse you for punching his face,” Cooper stated.

“He was threatening another student, I had to step in and stop him,” Blaine said.

“And what exactly was he doing that was so horrible?”

Blaine stared at his fingernails and mumbled something.

“What was that, Blaine?”

“He...okay, you can’t tell anyone about this, because it’s serious. I could get in even more trouble if he finds out.”

Cooper tapped his foot impatiently. “Okay, go.”

Blaine exhaled deeply. “Karofsky is gay. And he’s been harassing Kurt to the point where he ended up kissing him.”

That got Cooper’s attention. “Really? Is Kurt...”

Blaine nodded and blushed. “Yeah, he is.”

“And I’m assuming Karofsky isn’t out at all?”

“No.”

Cooper sat down next to his brother. “So you thought punching him was the thing to do?”

“We tried talking to him, telling him everything inside him is fine. He’s just...less accepting of it.”

“Blaine,” Cooper sighed, “I understand you wanted to help him and protect Kurt, but that was still wrong.”  
“I know, I’m sorry,” Blaine said before leaning in to hug Cooper.

“I hate to do this, but I’m going to have to ground you,” Cooper added. “A week with no phone, no going out - and I might see if you can babysit Sophia this weekend.”

Blaine started laughing. “What?”

“Come on, Hollie’s parents need a break from her, too. They can have an afternoon out at the same time as her and me.”

“I can’t believe I’m being used to aide my brother’s love life,” Blaine sighed. “Can I at least let Kurt and Sam know what happened so they don’t worry about me?”

Cooper raised an eyebrow. “Of course. This Kurt kid - he must be pretty special, huh?”

Blaine flushed redder than his pants. “He’s amazing, Coop. He’s in glee club with us, has an incredible voice, wears the most incredible clothes, and get this - he lost his mother when he was eight, too.”

“Wow, that’s crazy. And it seems you might just be crazy for him as well.”

“Shut up, Cooper.”

“Aww, my little brother has a crush on someone,” Cooper teased. “Thought I figured it would have been on Sam.”

The way Blaine flinched confirmed his suspicions. “He’s hot and all, but Kurt...he’s beautiful. Is that weird?”

Cooper shook his head. “Not at all. There are tons of girls I find hot or gorgeous, but Hollie has a beauty that transcends those words.”  
“You really love her, don’t you?” Blaine asked.

“I really do. Her, Sophia, Keith and Annie, they’re amazing.”

Blaine smiled, more genuinely than he’d seen in the past six months. “I’m really happy for you. You deserve someone like Hollie after everything you sacrificed for me.”

It was Cooper’s turn to blush in embarrassment, though he thought the same thing for a while. “It was never a sacrifice. If I moved to California, I’d probably never have the chance to talk to you, and we wouldn’t be as close as we are now. I wouldn’t give that up for fame any day.”

“Good. I wouldn’t want you to, either.”

Cooper began thinking about how things were on their way to changing. Blaine would be off to college in a couple years, and he kept hinting at wanting to make his way onto the stages of New York. He’d begin meeting guys, falling in love, and possibly if governments ever got their acts together, marrying and raising a family of his own. It was scarier than his own thoughts of a future with Hollie and Sophia that kept creeping up. And maybe Blaine would find that special person even sooner than either of them thought?

“Tell you what,” Cooper said as he stood up. “The punishment doesn’t start until tomorrow. You can have the evening to talk to your friends, as long as you still get your homework done.”  
“But Coop, I’m not going to school until next week,” Blaine protested.

“I don’t care, I’m still going to treat tonight as a normal Thursday. Now, get going.”

“Okay,” Blaine sighed, though he’d already pulled his phone out of his pocket. A few moments later, before Blaine reached his bedroom, Cooper heard him say, “Hey, Kurt, are you doing better?” and he knew things were about to change.

\-------------------------

Cooper heard the doorbell as he pulled his sweater on and checked the time. Hollie wasn’t set to arrive for another twenty minutes and was never usually this early, especially this afternoon when she was bringing Sophia over again. The punishment-babysitting gig he’d given Blaine ended up working out fantastically, so they decided to do it again.

He then heard voices downstairs. “I thought you weren’t going to be here until 3?” Blaine asked.

“We weren’t busy today so Dad’s assistant manager let me leave early,” a different voice replied. Cooper didn’t recognize the speaker. “Is that okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, Cooper’s girlfriend will be here soon so I guess you can meet them before we entertain Sophia.”

Cooper slid his feet into the loafers he planned on wearing and made his way downstairs. “Blaine, who was at the door?” he asked when he reached the bottom.

“Oh, um,” Blaine stammered while staring at the boy standing next to him. Said boy was slightly taller than Blaine, slender, and exquisitely dressed in slacks, a white top, and a knee-length vest. His hair was swept off his face and complemented the milky skin he looked like he took great care in, with zero blemishes. It took Cooper almost no time to know he didn’t need to ask his name.

That didn’t matter, however, as the boy offered his hand for Cooper to shake. “Hi, you must be Blaine’s brother! I’m Kurt Hummel.”

Cooper shook it, smiling the entire time. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Kurt. Blaine has told me quite a bit about you. Though I am a little surprised to be meeting you now, as he’s about to watch my girlfriend’s five-year-old and never asked if he could have some company.”

“It’s okay, Coop,” Blaine said. “Kurt came over to work on an assignment for glee club. We were assigned together for a duet competition and we might just choose from whatever Disney movie Sophia decides to watch.”

“I see,” Cooper nodded. “Maybe I should get to know Kurt a little better, since he’s a new friend and all.”

“Really, Cooper?” Blaine groaned.

Cooper grinned innocently. “What, I can’t talk to the boy who you punched a bully for?”

“You’re evil, you know?” Blaine turned to Kurt. “I’m sorry in advance for anything he says. I’ll be in the kitchen getting chips and drinks, okay?”

“Sure, thanks,” Kurt replied, not so chalantly watching as Blaine entered the kitchen. Cooper stifled a laugh; apparently the attraction was mutual the way his brother’s ass was being ogled at right now.

“So, Kurt,” Cooper said, startling Kurt out of his zone, “tell me a bit about yourself.”

“O-okay,” Kurt stuttered. “Um, I’m seventeen, a junior at McKinley, part of the New Directions. I love fashion and Broadway and I plan to be involved in one of those in the future. I’m an only child, though my dad is currently seeing someone whose son is in school with us.”

“That must be interesting. Blaine mentioned that your mother passed away when you were young?”

Kurt nodded solemnly. “Yes, she had ovarian cancer. It was the worst moment of my life, knowing she was gone.”

“Believe me when I say we both know that feeling. What does your dad do for a living?”

“He’s a mechanic; we own Hummel Tire and Lube. Unfortunately, though, he isn’t doing much there as of now as he’s recovering from a heart attack he had a few weeks back.”

“Wow, Kurt, I’m sorry.” Cooper said. “At least he’s getting better.”

“That he is,” Kurt replied. “I can’t imagine anything without him, no offense. He’s been there for me through everything, especially recently.”

“Is everything okay, Kurt?”

Kurt let out a sigh. “Before Blaine transferred in, I was the only one out of the closet in the school. I mean, it’s great now having someone who knows what it’s like, but...the names, the locker shoves, the slushies...sometimes it seems like it’s us against the world.”

“It isn’t, though. I’m right behind you guys, and Blaine’s told me Sam has no issues with sexuality.”

“Everyone in New Directions accepts us.”

“Even better. Your father?”

“Definitely,” Kurt said. “I worried when I came out to him, but he told me he loves me no matter what.”

“Good,” Cooper nodded.

He began discussing theater with Kurt, discovering that he actually was part of the theater group when Cooper worked there, just under Jenny’s direction. They were going through their favorite shows when Blaine finally came back in, and moments later when Hollie and Sophia arrived.

“Hey,” Hollie said as she leaned in to kiss Cooper. “Whose car is that?”

“It’s a friend of Blaine’s who will be helping him watch Sophia,” Cooper replied. “Don’t worry, he seems like a very good guy that won’t do anything to hurt her.”

“I surely hope so.” She stepped inside, allowing Sophia to scamper in behind her and straight into Blaine’s arms. “Well someone’s a little excited,” Hollie chuckled.

“Mommy, can I have a pop?” Sophia asked as soon as she eyed the cans sitting on the coffee table.

“I think you need to ask Blaine, and remember what else you need to say.”

Sophia huffed at her mother’s request. “Fine. Blaine, can I have a pop, please?”

Blaine smiled as he set her back on the floor. “Absolutely, I’ll be right back.”

Cooper picked up his keys from the table. “We should be back around 6:30 so Hollie can get Sophia home before work. Do you still have all the numbers for Mr. and Mrs. Fischer if you can’t reach either of us?”

“They’re all on a list in my phone,” Blaine called out from the kitchen. He came back in with a small glass of Coke for Sophia. “Don’t worry, Kurt and I will take good care of her.”

“Alright. We’ll be back soon,” Cooper said as he opened the door for Hollie and followed her outside.

Hollie couldn’t help but grin. “Kurt, huh? Is he someone special?” she asked.

Cooper looked through the living room window, watching the boys go through several DVDs with Sophia to decide what to watch. “I think he will be,” he replied, wrapping his arm around her waist and leading her to his car.

=========================

May 2013

It seemed surreal. Boxes were stacked in every corner of every room; Blaine’s suitcases were filled to capacity with things he didn’t plan on wearing the next several days; even their parents’ bedroom, barely touched over the past ten years, now sat empty.

Their lives were about to diverge. Blaine was graduating from high school in just over an hour, a feat he accomplished with many accolades. His senior year was filled with new activities, triumphs, and heartbreaks and healing. He and Kurt separated for several months, realizing the distance between them was taking a huge toll on their relationship, only to discover their love for each other was greater than the pain and hurt at their teacher’s wedding. And Wednesday morning, they would load many of the boxes onto a U-Haul taking Blaine to a new beginning; a spot in NYADA’s class of 2017, thanks to his talent and dedication, and a huge Brooklyn loft that he and Kurt would be able to call their own, even if it included two female roommates they both adored.

Around the time Blaine began receiving his audition notices, Cooper began planning for his future as well. The place that had been his home since he was five years old, when Rick decided it was time for a bigger house for the family, was no longer it. He knew living there without his brother in the next room would be difficult, and there was only one solution. The weekend after Blaine was set to leave, Cooper would be on his way to a new home, though not on his own. Hollie and Sophia would be joining him, on their way to creating their own little family. It wasn’t official yet, as the ring sat alone in his nightstand for now, but within months, possibly even weeks, he was going to pop the question.

Cooper paced the living room, becoming more impatient as time went on. “Come on, Blaine, you need to be there in twenty minutes.”

“I’m almost ready,” Blaine called down. Moments later he made his way down the steps, decked in the crimson robe and mortarboard McKinley gave out for the ceremony. Cooper was taken aback at the sight. This was no longer his baby brother; before him stood an eighteen-year-old man, ready to take on the world.

“Wow,” Cooper finally said. “You look so...your hair.”

Blaine instinctively brought a hand up to pat down the loose curls on his forehead. “Santana’s threatening to destroy my entire supply of gel if I bring it with me to New York, so I figured I’d start getting used to keeping it natural. Kurt helped me find a few ways to manage it so it doesn’t get all bushy like it was last year at prom.”

“Of course he did,” Cooper chuckled. “It looks incredible.”

“Thank you.”

Cooper heard a gasp behind him as Jeanne walked in, fresh from her drive up. “Oh, my,” she said, hand covering her mouth. “My boys are all grown up now. Come here and give me a hug.”

They obliged and held onto her for nearly a minute before Cooper shrugged his way out. “Okay, we should get going now so you aren’t late.”

“Cooper, hold on, I thought I’d get some pictures before the ceremony.” Jeanne began digging through her purse for her camera before Cooper stopped her.

“Honestly, we don’t have time right now and the house is a wreck. We can get some after the ceremony, and this way you can have Kurt and Hollie in them.”

She zipped the satchel back up. “Oh, very good idea. Let’s get going, then.”

The hour leading up to the ceremony was a bit of a drag for Cooper. Lots of small talk between everyone. Hollie rushed in ten minutes before it began after picking Sophia up from her weekend at her father’s house and taking her home, ignoring Sophia’s protests to see Blaine and Kurt today. The ceremony ran smoothly, and Cooper admittedly teared up when they called _Blaine Anderson_ and he made his way across the auditorium stage one final time.

The four of them met Blaine and the rest of the glee club graduates in the lobby, everyone chatting about future plans, when Blaine’s mouth dropped as he stared at the entrance. Kurt eyed him and looked concerned. “You alright, honey?” he asked.

Blaine slowly nodded. “I didn’t think she’d be here,” he murmured.

“Who?” Cooper asked as he turned around.

There, walking through the lobby with the aid of a metal walker, was Barbara Anderson. Blaine excused himself from the group and headed for her. “Grandma?”

She looked up from her trail and smiled at him. “Hello, Blaine. Congratulations.”

Blaine threw himself on top of her, holding her tight. “I never expected you to be here,” he sobbed. “I - I sent the announcement just to let you two know, but...”

“Why wouldn’t I be here, sweetie? I’ve been to all your cousins’ graduations, and Cooper’s. There was no way in the world I was going to miss yours.”

The sentiment broke Blaine down even more. “This is amazing. Here, let me introduce you to everyone.” He supported Barbara as she gingerly made her way through the crowd. Cooper stepped in as they got closer, taking her other side.

“Here we go,” Blaine said. “I want to introduce you to everyone. These are my friends; Sam, Artie, Brittany, and Tina, and their families. This lovely lady here is Cooper’s girlfriend, Hollie Fischer, and next to her is my,” Blaine hesitated for a moment, “my boyfriend, Kurt Hummel.”

Barbara held her hand out. “Kurt, Hollie, it is so lovely to finally meet you two,” she said.

Kurt cautiously took her hand. “It’s wonderful to meet you, Mrs. Anderson.”

“Same here,” Hollie added. “We’ve both heard many stories from Cooper and Blaine’s younger days involving you.”

“Thank you, dear” Barbara replied before turning to Jeanne. “I told you I’d make it here,” she said with a grin.

“I never doubted you for a moment,” Jeanne answered before hugging Barbara. “How was the trip up here? Did Dan get lost on the drive?”

“Nope, he had one of those computerized map things in his car? You know how all that newfangled stuff makes no sense to our generation.”

“Wait, Uncle Dan is here, too?” Cooper interrupted, “And Granny, since when did you know she was coming?”

Jeanne stepped back. “I’ve known for about two weeks now. We talk about once a month about you boys.”

“Yes, and she’s told me all about how you’re the best first grade teacher around,” Barbara beamed, “and how you’re going to be the next big thing on Broadway, Blaine. Are you excited to be moving out there?”

“Absolutely,” Blaine said, looking just as confused as Cooper.

“Blaine, I want to apologize. That day when your grandfather arrived home from visiting you and he informed me of what went down, I was angry. Angry that he would even think of disowning you because of your sexuality.”

Blaine turned to Kurt, then Cooper, and back to Barbara. “Really?”

Barbara nodded. “Back in the seventies, when they declared that homosexuality was no longer considered an illness, my older sister, your great-aunt Mary, came out to us. She’d been divorced for ten years and had found someone she loved in her partner, Helen. Growing up, Mary pretty much raised me, just the way Cooper raised you, and I admired her so much. When she told us, my first thought was that she was still the same person, still my sister.” She took a napkin out of her blazer pocket and dabbed at her eyes. “Edward, however, declared her an abomination to my family and refused to allow me to speak to her. So then thirty-five years later, I hear the same thing all over again, and I was so distraught. I couldn’t cut you two out of my life at all, not in the way I’d been forced to with Mary, so I called Jeanne one day several weeks later and asked her to keep me updated on the two of you.

“Blaine, dear, you make me so proud to be your grandmother, and you would have made your aunt proud as well.”

“That’s all I wanted to hear,” Blaine said. His eyes were beginning to water up again, and Kurt retrieved a handkerchief from his pocket to give to him. Blaine took it and started cracking up. “This seems a little familiar.”

“I knew you’d need it at some point,” Kurt replied, hand resting on the small of Blaine’s back. “Now’s as good a time as any.”

Cooper turned to Barbara. “So this whole time you never cared that Blaine’s gay? Does Grandpa know you came?”

Barbara froze for a moment. “No, he doesn’t know I’m here, nor would he. Your grandfather...he was diagnosed with Alzheimer’s about two years ago. It’s advanced fairly rapidly, to the point where he almost doesn’t recognize your Uncle Dan or Uncle Rob when they come by. I had to put him in an assisted living facility in January after I broke my hip.”

“Grandma, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s fine, Cooper. Our time is nearing soon; the doctors believe he should be able to make it another year before everything begins shutting down. Besides, Jeanne has been an amazing support for me throughout all of this.”

“I wouldn’t do anything less,” Jeanne said as she squeezed Barbara’s hand.

“I’m really glad you’re here, Grandma,” Blaine spoke up. “Thank you.”

“Anytime. Now come here so I can hug you again and get to know these fine people you love.” She pulled Kurt into the embrace, let go and did the same with Cooper and Hollie. “Welcome to the family, both of you.”

\-------------------------

Not once in Cooper’s nearly three decades did he expect to get to personally know a Washington politician, but here was Burt Hummel, Congressman, standing in his house. “Alright, kid, are these boxes set to go?”

Cooper looked. “No, those are mine. All of Blaine’s are either in his room or that pile by the sofa.”

Burt nodded and headed for the stack before Kurt stopped him. “Dad, no, you don’t need to be lifting all of those.” He stepped in and picked up the first two boxes. “Just sit down and wait for us to take care of everything.”

Burt looked offended. “Son, I think I’m perfectly capable of loading a few boxes on that truck. Don’t forget I’m going to be driving it the next three days.”

“Exactly. You need to rest up for the road,” Kurt said. “And you really should make the return trip two days as well, just so you don’t rush through all eleven hours alone.”

“I’ll be fine, Kurt, don’t worry about me.”

“I’m always going to worry about you, Dad.”

“Are you two arguing about this again?” Blaine asked, lugging one of his suitcases behind him.

Kurt sighed. “I’m just telling him to relax is all.”

“No, he’s running my life again,” Burt said.

“Don’t worry, Burt, after tomorrow it’ll only be over the phone rather than in person,” Blaine joked. Kurt backhanded him quickly, but still smiled.

“You know what, Burt? You can supervise us to make sure we don’t break anything,” Cooper said. “How about that?”

Burt looked towards Kurt. “I don’t know, I’ll have to ask my handler about that.”

Kurt easily relented, and before long the three of them were loading everything Blaine was taking to New York into the trailer. They were lucky nothing broke, although one lamp that Kurt wasn’t quite fond of nearly tumbled down the steps. Cooper set the last box on the truck, walked out, and pulled the door shut behind him two hours later. When he jumped off the bumper, he realized it was all over.

“I’m going to go freshen up,” Blaine said, jogging inside the house and leaving Cooper and Kurt alone in the yard.

An awkward silence settled between them. “So,” Kurt said.

“So.”

“Are you ready for your move?”

Cooper nodded. “It’s crazy, but yeah. I feel like this is right for all of us. Hollie’s dad was against the idea, but we reminded him that she’s almost 26 and ready to be away from them. What about you? Think it’ll be weird with Blaine around 24/7?”

Kurt chuckled. “After a year living with Rachel and three months with Santana, Blaine will be a welcome addition.”

They resumed their silence until Cooper spoke up again. “I’m glad he found you, you know. I worried so much, especially after the attack, that he’d have to go possibly through college without meeting someone. The day of the suspension he opened up about you and I started thinking maybe it won’t be so long.”

Kurt began blushing. “I’m sure my dad’s inside telling Blaine the same thing.”

“It’s true, though. You changed him. I never saw him as happy as he was after that first date you two went on. Although that could have been more about going to see _Rent_...”

“Hey!” Kurt exclaimed.

Cooper held his hands up in defense. “I’m just saying!” He put them down and stared at Kurt. “Take care of him, okay? I did everything I could the last ten years; now it’s your turn.”

Kurt leaned in and hugged Cooper. “I will. Thank you for stepping up and doing it.”

They heard the door slam as Burt and Blaine, with his school bag, came outside. “This was a little unexpected,” Burt chuckled.

Cooper stood back up. “Hey, I’m going to miss Kurt just as much as Blaine.”

“He is,” Kurt nodded. He walked over and opened the passenger door to the truck while Burt walked around to the driver side.

Blaine stopped in front of Cooper. “This is it, I guess.”

“It is. You ready?”

“As much as I can be. I’ll call you once we stop tonight.”

“Okay.” Cooper was trying to hold it together, to no avail. “I...I love you, Blaine. You’re my best friend.”

Blaine sniffled. “You’re mine, too.” He threw his arms around Cooper and began sobbing. “Thank you for everything.”

“You’re welcome.”

“And just a final suggestion before I leave, don’t wait to propose.”

Cooper choked back a laugh. “What?”

“I found the receipt sticking out of the pocket of your briefcase last month,” Blaine said. “Hollie’s going to say yes, there’s no reason not to do it this weekend.”

“Okay. Just promise you’ll come back and be my best man?”

“As long as you’ll be mine.” Cooper jumped back and Blaine started laughing. “Don’t worry, we aren’t going to do it until after we’re done with school.”

“Gotcha. Now, get going before I keep you here for another year.”

“Alright,” Blaine said as he jogged towards the truck. He climbed onto the step and turned around. “Love you, Coop.”

“Love you too, squirt.”

Blaine grinned and got into the truck as Burt started the engine. Once he was buckled in, he waved through the window and Cooper, who waved back. Cooper watched them pull away; the biggest part of his life now on his own, ready to make his dreams come true.

=========================

June 2019

“Daddy, when is Uncle Blaine gonna be on?” Maggie whined into Cooper’s shoulder.

 

“Soon, baby,” Cooper said soothingly, “then you can go to bed.”

Sophia, seated cross-legged on the floor, threw a kernel of popcorn up in the air and caught it in her mouth. “Why are award shows like eight hours long, anyway? Just give them out and be done with it.”

“Because they would be so boring that nobody would watch them. Wouldn’t you rather have the performances mixed in?”

She shook her head, her ponytail flapping around. “I wouldn’t watch them anyway. I’m only watching now for Blaine.”

“Did I miss anything?” Hollie asked as she padded into the living room.

“Not at all,” Cooper answered while she sat down. His eyes rested on the swell of her stomach. “Feeling better?”

“Of course not. Lucas seems to think my insides are his own personal playground.”

He set his hand on top of her belly, right as his unborn son jabbed at the location. “It’s only two more months, then he’ll be terrorizing us on the outside.”

Hollie groaned. “I’m so glad this is the last one.”

Cooper assumed after raising Blaine fatherhood would be simple. That couldn’t have been more incorrect; he spent the entire nine months Hollie was pregnant with Maggie freaking out because he’d never taken care of an actual baby before. Despite her assurances that he would do fine, his nerves stuck around until she was six months old. This time around, with baby Lucas, he felt calmer and more ready. He also was less prepared for Sophia’s adolescence than he was with Blaine’s. At fourteen, she was quite intelligent, but she had an attitude that wouldn’t budge. Sophia still adored Cooper and considered him more of a father than her biological one, it was just difficult at times to love her back when she was slamming doors and ignoring what he and Hollie asked of her.

The Tonys came back from commercial and they announced it was time for best actor in a musical. “Finally,” Sophia sighed.

“Finally what?” Maggie asked.

“This is what Uncle Blaine is up for,” Hollie said. “Look at him!” she pointed when they showed him in the audience. Blaine gave the camera a brief smile before turning to whisper something to Kurt.

Maggie waved at the television. “Hi, Uncle Blaine and Uncle Kurt!”

Cooper chuckled and cuddled her closer. “They can’t hear you, sweetie.”

Once the remaining nominees were shown, the camera panned back to the stage. The presenter, some television star from a show Cooper didn’t recognize, tore into the envelope. “And the Tony award for Best Actor in a Featured Role in a Musical goes to...Blaine Anderson!”

Cooper wasn’t sure who was most shocked: himself, Kurt, or Blaine, He watched as his brother sat there dumbfounded while Kurt pulled him in for a congratulatory kiss. Inside the house, all three females were squealing and Maggie began clapping.

Blaine finally stood and walked down the aisle and up the steps of the Radio City stage. He accepted a hug and smooch from both the actress and the trophy presenter before he stepped up to the podium.

“Wow,” he began, staring at the award in his hand, “I didn’t think this would be so heavy.” The audience laughed as Blaine continued on. “I’m in shock, I’m sorry. I wasn’t expecting this to happen tonight, so I didn’t have a speech prepared. First off, I want to thank Franklin, my director, and everyone in the cast and the crew for _Guys and Dolls_. You’re all my new family and I’m proud to be your Nathan every night. To everyone who has groomed me for the stage, at NYADA, in high school, and my little theater group back in Ohio, where they all saw my potential even when I thought I would never remember the lines.

“To my amazing, amazing husband, Kurt. I love you more than I can ever say.” Blaine locked eyes with him in the audience before going back to the camera. “We had a bet going once we moved to New York, that whoever made it first would get to choose where we spend our fifth wedding anniversary. I won’t give anything away now, but in three and a half years, make sure you have a passport.

“To my friends who have been there for me, you’re all so richly talented in so many things, and I can’t wait to hear what’s to come from you all. And finally...” Blaine paused for a moment to stare at the award. He was starting to choke up. “Finally, the biggest thank you goes to my brother, Cooper.”

“That’s you, Daddy,” Maggie said.

“I know, baby,” Cooper replied.

Blaine sniffled and then continued. “I lost both of my parents at a young age, and Cooper, he...he put aside his own acting dreams to raise me. Not because he was asked to, but because he _wanted_ to. He never complained once, he always took care of me when I was sick, he made sure I got where I needed to, and he stood up for me when others didn’t. He’s the entire reason I went into acting, because I looked up to him so much and didn’t want to see the dream completely die.” Blaine held the trophy up, a few tears littering his cheeks as he stared into the camera. “This is for you, Cooper. Thank you so much.”

As the theater began applauding again, Blaine was led off stage. Cooper remained still, trying to process the last bit of the speech. “Are you alright, dear?” Hollie finally asked when the commercial break started.

Cooper nodded and tried to find his voice. “Yeah, I think so.”

“Were you really going to be an actor, Cooper?” Sophia asked.

“I was. But if I still went on with that, Blaine would have moved in with our grandmother and I would be out in California.”

“And you wouldn’t have met Mom.”

“Correct. And you wouldn’t have the best little sister and soon-to-be baby brother ever,” he teased.

Sophia stood up from her spot on the floor and came over to hug him. “I’m glad you didn’t. For Blaine’s sake and for Mom’s.”

“Thank you, honey. Now, if you let me go, I need to get Miss Maggie to bed.”

“Noooo,” Maggie said, gripping Cooper tighter.

“Yeees,” he replied as he stood up.

It was almost an hour later when Maggie finally dozed off, after three stories and dozens of kisses. Hollie was lying in bed when he finally crawled in, kissing her and caressing her belly. “I didn’t know you chose to take care of Blaine,” she said.

“How could I not?” Cooper reached for his phone. “Sometimes life gives you the worst to make the best out of.”

Once Hollie fell asleep, he scrolled through messages from his old friends congratulating him for Blaine’s win. He thanked them all before sending one final one to the only person who needed to know. _Thank you for changing my life, little brother._


End file.
